The pharmaceutical industry widely uses the conventional dropper closure assembly wherein a squeezable bulb communicating with an attached pipette is connected to a closure for a container holding a medication, whereby measured amounts of the medicament can be removed from the container by squeezing and releasing the bulb to draw the medicament through the pipette into the bulb, removing the closure and associated pipette and bulb from the container, and then, once again, squeezing the bulb to expel the medicament therefrom.
Various actuators have been proposed to facilitate the drawing of a fluid into a compressible chamber and expelling of it therefrom, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,020,938, dated Feb 13, 1962: 3,820,576, dated Jun. 28, 1974; and 4,296,071, dated Oct. 20, 1981.
In order to more closely simulate the manual squeezing of a closure dropper bulb wherein the bulb is positioned between the thumb and index finger of the user, the bulb actuator of the present invention has been devised.